canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michaelangelo
Michaelangelo (better known as Michael, Mike, Mikey, and Rooish) is a character from the Mirage Studios comic book series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", and its adaptations. About him Michaelangelo was born in a pet store in New York City as a meek, mild-mannered, and laid-back four-legged sea green red-eared slider turtle with blue eyes, however, an accident with a mucilaginous green slime-like substance called retromutagen ooze caused him to rapidly increase in size, strength, and intelligence by transforming him into an anthropormorphic turtle with three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot, who wears an orange bandanna for an eyemask, orange elbow pads, orange knee pads, and a belt with the letter "M" on it. His weapons of choice are: a pair of nunchaku chain sticks, turtle fist daggers, ninja stars, kama, a grappling hook, kusarigama, a pair of tonfa, his shell that is hard and polished to a waxy finish, the training to have Olympic-level-athletic skills, plus whirling pizzas where he is seen dangling a wedge of pizza in one hand, as he dreams to someday use The Shredder's cutting armor to grate cheese on his pepperoni and ice cream pizza. He is the easy-going, free-spirited, relaxed, and often goofy jokester who is able to make a joke of almost any situation, the most stereotypical teenager, most comical, and least mature of the team of the four turtles. He is happy-go-lucky, always openly playful and affectionate, not very bright or book-smart, has the capacity to be scatter-brained, naïve and excitable, known for his love of pizza, loves to relax in front of the TV, enjoys skateboarding, likes reading comic books, has an adventurous side because he is a surfer who speaks with a Southern Californian accent, and is strongly creative as both a talented artist and a published author of fiction and poetry. He avoids confrontation passionately because he's the peacemaker of the group, so if there's a fight, he's most likely to try and patch it up because he's passive agressive in that fashion and he'll say nearly anything to get the others to not fight, but many times he doesn't follow through. Despite Michaelangelo's goofy attitude and lack of focus or maybe because of it, he seems to be the best natural fighter of the group since he has the speed and agility that the others lack and he learns very quickly, so that it seems like a waste of time to train hard for something. He's a goof, but he has a tender heart and has a sweetness about him that none of the other turtles have. Michaelangelo's hobbies include surfing, skateboarding, video games, cooking, eating, and writing. He has strange ideas for pizza toppings that consists of weird junk such as marshmallow and chocolate syrup pizza and putting pepperoni slices in cookie dough to make pizza flavored cookies. He has been staying hidden ever since his mutation within the sewer of New York City and usually goes up to the surface only in the night time. The origin story of the turtles' mutations started when a large truck's tires screeched and hit an open manhole and crashed when the tires bounced over the open hole, and a little boy lost his bowl of newly-purchased pet baby turtles, and the truck lost a canister of the ooze. They both fell down the hole in the street, while one lone rat named Splinter, who was once the pet of ninja master Hamato Yoshi, had to find a home because his master was killed by his enemy named Oroku Saki. So, he roamed the tunnels in search of food, and shelter from the storm that had begun to flood the sewer, but he ran to take cover from the flying glass. When he emerged, he saw five baby turtles crawling through the glass and ooze. He spied a large coffee can and tried herding them towards it. He got four in, but when he turned back for the fifth, he saw it crawling too close to the edge. Before he could reach it, it fell down into the flooding sewer water and was washed away. He tried to follow but the current moved too fast, and the tiny turtle vanished around a corner. The gallery of pictures Michaelangelo (2012 cartoon).png Michaelangelo (1987 cartoon).png Michaelangelo (Mirage comic books).png Michaelangelo (2003 cartoon).png Michaelangelo (2001 concept art).png Michaelangelo (1990 movie).png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Green characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters